It's Always Been You
by Xanderette43
Summary: Buffy and Angel mushy goodness.


Title: It's Always Been You  
Author: Christine  
E-mail: Xanderette43@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own the BTVS/Angel characters, Joss 'the God' Whedon does.  
Distribution: My site, Falling to Pieces, anywhere else just let me know and I promise I'll say yes.  
Spoilers: Somewhere in the future during BTVS/Angel.  
Dedication: To my boyfriend Andrew, I love you.  
  
  
The rain trickled down the window while the sky lit up every now and again from the lightning. Buffy Summers sighed and flipped through the channels again. Nothing good on tonight... it figures the one night I can watch tv all the shows suck She turned the television off and got up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. hmmm... some chocolate pudding would be great right now Just as Buffy closed the refrigerator door, she heard a crash outside. Putting the bowl down quickly, she rushed to the front door and opened it, prepared to fight. She wasn't prepared however to see Angel standing there with her mailbox in his hand.   
  
"Angel? What are you doing here?"  
  
Angel looked down at the ground. "Hey Buffy... I came here to tell you something."  
  
Buffy looked at him expectantly. "And to kill my mailbox too I see."  
  
"Well, uh I kinda tripped and fell, and I tried to catch myself from falling by grabbing the mailbox, but obviously it didn't hold up too well."   
  
Buffy shrugged. "Oh, its okay, um do you wanna come in?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Yea thanks, its kind of wet out here."  
  
Buffy stepped aside to let Angel into her house and closed the door behind them. She took his duster from him and put it on the coatrack by the staircase. "So is this a business call? I mean, I don't think you came all the way from L.A. just to say hi."  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, I wanted to let you know that I've changed."  
  
A look of confusion crossed Buffy's face. "Uh, could you please explain, cause that phrase could mean a lot of bad things, especially coming from you."  
  
Angel grimaced at what she was thinking about. "No, I mean I've changed for the better... do you remember what that book said about me? You know, the part where I'm rewarded for my good deeds eventually?"  
  
Buffy nodded her head. " Yea, I remember you mentioning it to me on the phone once, but that was it."  
  
Angel smiled. "Well, it happened... last night I mean. I woke up and I went to eat when I realized that I was completely grossed out by the blood... I ran into the bathroom to spit it out, and I saw my reflection in the mirror."  
  
Buffy's eyes grew wide. She took a step towards him and put her hand on his chest. When she felt a steady heartbeat, her hand went to her open mouth and she gasped. "Oh my god... you're human. Angel you're human!" She threw her arms around him and held onto him tightly. "Oh my god, oh my god."   
  
Angel grinned and held onto her. "I know, its amazing... I still can't believe it myself."  
  
Buffy let go of him and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were blurry from the tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks. "Angel.... this is incredible, I mean this is a dream come true." She took his hand and led him into the living room. "Come over here and sit down." He nodded and sat down next to her on the sofa. "So, what happens now? I mean, does anyone else know?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "No, no one knows but you. I left L.A without telling Cordy, Wesley or Gunn. I know they're probably worried about me, but I had to tell you first."  
  
Buffy wiped her eyes with her sleeve. " I can't believe this... this is the best news I've heard ever!"   
  
Angel smiled and took her hand. "I know things have been weird lately Buffy. And I know that this doesn't mean we'll be anything more then friends because I know you're probably involved with someone, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you even though I can't fight as well as I did before... I mean, look what happened with the mailbox."   
  
Buffy smiled and put her other hand on top of his. "Angel I know things have been tense lately, especially since my mom died two years ago, but this past year has been better... I mean its been better for everyone. Willow and Xander are together now just like I always hoped they would, Spike and I are actually friends as weird as that may sound, Dawn has two close friends and boyfriend who all care about her, and Giles and his girlfriend Olivia are living together." She looked down and a single tear fell onto their hands. "Not a day goes by where I don't look up at the stars and wish I was in your arms again. Everyday I wake up and wish it was you beside me instead of Mr. Gordo, and now I find out that you're human... its just so weird to take in at once you know?"  
  
Angel nodded in agreement. "Buffy I've tried staying away from you. Every time I do, the next time I see you its harder to not take you into my arms and kiss you and love you like you should be loved... now that I can do that, I'm not sure its the right thing to do. Maybe we should keep things like they were before. I am older then you, and I'll just be in the way now that I can't fight alongside you anymore like I used to." He brushed her tears away with his hand. "If this was a mistake coming here, let me know... I just needed to let you know about this."  
  
Buffy's lips quivered and she shook her head. "No, I'm glad you came here to tell me Angel... the past few years I've tried getting on with my life, especially after you went to L.A, I mean I went out with Riley for a long time, but when that didn't work I thought there was something wrong with me... and then I realized that Riley wasn't what I wanted. He was the temporary replacement for the one thing I could never have... its always been you Angel. Even when I sent you to Hell and I should've hated you for what you're demon self did to everyone, I still loved you... I always will I think." Tears fell down her cheeks in two single rivers and Angel's eyes grew misty as well. He reached over to her and she layed her head down on his shoulder. He leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. Buffy couldn't hear him though, "What did you say Angel?"  
  
Angel pulled back so she could see him. "I said I love you Buffy... ever since I layed eyes on you back in L.A no one has ever invaded my mind like you have."  
  
Buffy's eyes filled up with more tears and she leaned into him as she lightly kissed his lips. She pulled back and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Angel's face grew puzzled. "What are you thanking me for Buffy?"  
  
Buffy kissed him again. "Thank you for making me happy. I haven't felt like this in *very* long time."  
  
Angel grinned and leaned forward and captured her lips with his again. She edged closer to him and put her arms around him while he deepened the kiss. She smiled through the kiss and he took that opportunity to seek out her tongue with his own. As they kissed he stood up and picked her up. Her legs went around his hips and he carried her towards the staircase. He broke the kiss for air and searched her face for the answer to the question he had not asked yet. Buffy's face was flushed and wet from her tears, but he saw the longing and desire there as well as her beauty. "Are you sure Buffy?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Do you even have to ask Angel?"  
  
Angel just smiled as he carried her up the stairs.   



End file.
